What Had Set Them Together and Apart
by anonnatymousMARTIN
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Who? Theta and Koschei. What set them together would soon separate them changing what they had wanted together and what would have been. 'two lone' universe.
1. What Began

**Title: **The Two Lone Ones (What Set Them Together and Apart)

**Author's Penname:** anonnatymous (Nat)

**Canon:** Doctor Who

**Rating:** PG (overall M for character death)

**Word Count/Chapters: (**6,870/3) and counting

**Pairing:** none (unless you're imagining things and want it to be Theta/Koschei love. It's called 'bromance')

**Warnings:** Bad words ahead and lots of teasing.

**Main Characters:** The Doctor (Theta), The Master (Koschei), The Rani (Ushas), Tarvic

**Universe_Code:** two_lone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and stuff. This is for entertainment only. Yeah-ya.

**Authors Note: **Tell me what you think. I was drunk while making this, like everything else I post on the net.

* * *

Chapter One: What Began

A very young boy with messy black hair stood in a line like the many other young students to look into the Untempered Schism. Some were older and some were younger than this black haired boy who had just turned eight. The boy pulled at the collar of his neck, already feeling uncomfortable in the strict uniform.

"Stop fussing about." A young girl said.

The boy stopped, turned around and behind him stood the girl. This girl has long hair that went to the back of her knees and very nice green eyes. But the boy doesn't think anything of that and just thought the girl was annoyingly bossy, like always so he stuck a tongue out.

"That's very immature, you know." The same girl huffed, arms folded across her chest.

"Whatever Rat Girl," he said even though the girl didn't look like a rat. "I don't even want to be here."

"Then what are you doing here?"

The boy stares at the girl as if she was dumb.

"I'm not stupid. I just want to hear you say that your parents made you." The girl replied with a scowl.

The boy turned back around, his head down and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"It was nothing." The boy replied quietly. "I just said that they wouldn't care if I came here or not."

"That's not true. I'm sure Mister---" The boy shook his head.

"How would you know? You don't know them that well." The boy said.

The girl was silent.

"Do you see them anywhere?" the boy continued.

After a moment, the boy looked back at the girl.

"No." She said, looking at the crowd of parents.

"But it doesn't matter. I'm doing this to be with Koschei."

The girl didn't see going through all the trouble just to be with a friend as odd.

"Where is he anyways?" the girl asked, interested in the boy in question.

"Dunno. He was supposed to meet me before we had to line up."

Somewhere further up the line, a head popped out to look back at them. The black haired boy grinned. The fair haired boy who had popped his head out from the line returned the grin and waved. The black haired boy did a mocking two finger salute that human's do casually. The other boy rolled his eyes and blended back into the line.

"Dorks." The girl muttered.

The boy didn't care. He just grinned. When he was done he would meet up with his friend and then they'll be able to laugh off the nervousness they felt towards the ceremony over a large bowl of ice cream each. Just like old times except they'll be Academy students to become Time Lords together.

The boy fiddled with the hem of his sleeves. He was beginning to get nervous again as they got closer and closer to the doors. His friend had already gone through the doors and many after him have gone through too. Then it was his turn. The girl behind him patted his back. The boy turned around and saw the girl smile reassuringly.

"Don't be so nervous, Theta. It'll be alright." She said with a tiny bit of an unsure tone at the end.

"I hope so Ushas." Theta replied, giving a wobbly smile.

"Catch you on the flip side."

Theta nodded, turned back around and took slow steps towards the door. He wondered why it felt like he was heading towards his doom, he knew why later on. Two people he did not know of yet stood, guarding the door. They nodded to Theta who nodded back and the doors opened into the dark. Theta blinked and swallowed down a gulp. As he walked in, the doors closed behind him. He was left in the dark and alone with the Untempered Schism; or so he thought. But there were three professors in the room but stayed in the dark and were on guard, making sure nothing wrong happened. There should have been four professors but since the 34th student went pass today, there had only been three for the rest of the ceremony.

The Untempered Schism... It made strange sounds and made weird colours. It called for Theta and Theta obeyed, approaching the gap in the fabric of reality and then he stopped. Goosebumps appeared on his neck and all over his body underneath all the uniform robes. His eyes widened, not believing, mind hurting, eyes stinging. And at the same time, his hearts raced at the pressure against his mind. He didn't feel empowered. He didn't feel glad. He wasn't feeling very inspired at all. He wanted to run and that's what he did.

He ran, straight out the doors, pushing past the crowd of young, happy and excited Gallifreyans who made it out without freaking out. They stared at him as he passed them. He couldn't handle it; both what he saw and what he was experiencing at that moment. He wanted to hide. He wanted to see Koschei and be comforted, to be assured it was okay. He had to meet Koschei at their secret place but...

His legs got tired and gave way. He fell onto the ground but still he tried to run. It was no use. He couldn't use his legs. He began crying into the floor, wondering why he seemed to be the only one who didn't make it.

Nobody moved close to him, afraid that if they got near him that it would cause them to lose inspiration and start running too.

A couple of minutes passed when someone finally found Theta on the ground in the heap and tried to get the boy up. Theta shrugged the hands off, curling into a ball. Another person, younger and the same age as Theta, rushed over and gave a gasp.

"Theta, come on." Ushas said, bending down to touch Theta's shoulder.

To this, Theta didn't shrug the hand off. Instead, he uncurled a bit to look up at the girl. His eyes were narrowed and his face streaked with tears.

"You said it'd be okay." Theta said accusingly.

"Yeah, well, you're still in one piece, aren't you?" Ushas said, looking at Theta's state with a raised eyebrow.

"Now that's enough you two." said the person who tried to calm Theta first.

Theta looked at the person and took note that it was one of the matrons, a human called Healer Mary. He liked Mary. She was kind and was the reason why he was fascinated about humans because she had told stories of her time at Earth when Theta sometimes had a cold or a really bad fever; enough times of staying in the infirmary to make him fascinated.

He allowed Healer Mary to carry him in her arms and towards the hospital which just happened to be in the building next door. Ushas followed, being one who doesn't allow friendship to happen between her and another party since she had had a bad experience with those sorts of relationships.

"I need to see Koschei..." Theta said weakly as they entered through the entrance of the hospital. "Did Koschei make it?"

Ushas was going to answer but Healer Mary shushed her.

"He can see you after you get some kip." Mary said.

"What does that mean?"

"Sleep. It means sleep." Theta said tiredly.

"Right. I didn't take Human Studies and you have."

"Alright, that's enough talk for now." Mary quietened them.

Theta yawned and then snuggled against Healer Mary. She was the only adult who truly did care about Theta and that's why he sees her as being a mother figure. They came to a ward and approached an empty bed.

"My head hurts." Theta complained with a moan.

"Quit your whining, Theta. Toughen up." Ushas said.

Theta rolled his eyes. Healer Mary placed Theta down on the bed gently and pulled the covers over his chest.

"How much does it hurt?" Mary asked.

"Like one of those headaches only bigger." Theta replied.

"I'll go get something to fix that." Mary said, standing up to her full height.

She looked at Theta pointly.

"Don't go anywhere, Mister." Theta smiled and gave a tiny nod.

Healer Mary nodded back and went to get whatever it was she was going to get him. Ushas stayed with Theta and slowly sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"Was it that bad?" Ushas asked quietly.

Theta nodded, swallowing hard. He blinked a couple of times before closing his eyes, trying to rid of the image of the gap as soon as he thought about it.

"You okay?" Ushas questioned, her voice had a hint of concern.

"Yeah..."

"Okay."

"Can you do something for me?" Theta asked, opening his eyes.

"Depends on what it is."

Theta paused before deciding he might as well ask.

"Can you go get Koschei?" Theta said, looking at Ushas, at her eyes.

Ushas eyebrows furrowed and she stood on her feet, hands on hips.

"You know what Healer Mary said." Ushas began to lecture in a hurried hush. "You need to get some sleep."

"How come you're allowed to see me then?" Theta asked, folding his arms over his chest.

" 'cause Healer Mary knows that I wouldn't cause any trouble." Ushas said, smirking.

Theta sighed, giving Ushas another roll of eyes. Ushas tsks but didn't sit back down. She dropped her hands and went to hold on the bed's railings that were at the moment down.

"Okay. I won't go get Koschei but I'll go see where he is." Ushas said.

"Do that 'Guess who's where' with him until I'm good to see other people." Theta said, smiling slightly with the vision of seeing a frustrated Koschei at not knowing where he's friend was in his mind.

"That'll be too easy." Ushas said, shaking her head. "He'll know exactly where you are."

Before Theta could reply, Healer Mary came back and the two hushed up. Healer Mary had some sort of red medicine in a vial and a cup of water. Ushas stood away from the bed and gave a wave to Theta.

"I'll see you later." Ushas said. "So you better get better by the time I do."

Theta chuckled and gave a mocking salute.

"Dork." Ushas muttered, turning away and skipping out of the ward, out of the hospital to find Koschei.

But after half a week and Theta was finally released, Koschei was nowhere to be seen. Ushas had explained that she hadn't been able to find his best friend, not even at Koschei's and Theta's secret place...

Theta fiddled with his hands as he looked up at Healer Mary beside the bed he'd been in for three and a half days. He was dressed in normal clothes, the ceremony robes were in a small carrier bag. It seemed Theta's parents had come by but didn't bother to see their only son. Yet nobody said anything about it and Theta wanted it that way; he didn't want to answer questions he too struggled to answer himself.

"Do you know Koschei is?" he asked, having not said his best friend's name since he talked to Ushas about him on the ceremony day.

Though Ushas had said Koschei's name many times, Theta didn't. Healer Mary sighed and gave a nod. She didn't look happy and maybe even a tad bit sympathetic. Theta wondered why this was and then his eyes widened.

"Where?" He asked.

"In intensive care ward."

Theta looked away to the ground, thinking. No wonder he hadn't been able to find Koschei in the hall and no wonder Ushas who has very good senses couldn't find Koschei at the places where Koschei was. It was because Koschei was somewhere he usually isn't at. Healer Mary continued saying something but Theta didn't hear anything. He needed to see Koschei.

"You can't see him. Not yet." Mary was saying. "He's very ill after he par took the ceremony." She said some other stuff but Theta didn't care.

He begun to run. He knew this place inside out and knew just where the intensive care ward was.

"Theta!" someone called.

That must have been Healer Mary. But Theta didn't listen. He was very worried. He wanted to be sure. He wanted to be there for his best friend. Theta looked through the windows, each room to one patient in the ward. Then he came to one that said Koschei's real name in complex Time People writing and so he opened the door immediate.

He rushed in but stopped himself before he got near the bed. He gave a strangled gasp at the sight. His best friend, the same boy as from the ceremony day who had stuck his head out from the line with the fair hair now was laying on a bed looking very weak and tired with tubes sticking out from all sorts of places on the boy's body.

Theta cautiously stepped towards the bed, frightened, confused and sorry. He made it to the bed and looked down at the boy. He looked even more different to him. He was more skinny, pale and didn't seem to even move. Theta felt like he wanted to cry. He took his best friend's hand in his and felt the coldness coming from him.

"Koschei." Theta whispered, his voice cracking. "Please be okay."

Koschei, the name of the weak looking boy didn't move nor did he say anything. Theta squeezed Koschei's hand. "Tell me your okay. Please." Theta begged. "Tell me what happened?"

Slowly and very slowly, the boy on the bed opened his mouth and rasped something but Theta didn't understand.

"Koschei?"

"I'm not Koschei." said the boy, sharper and not sounding like Koschei.

"W-what do you mean?" Theta asked, bottom lip quivering.

Theta didn't let go of his hand though. Koschei was silent. He's facial expression turned into a grimace, his eyebrows in a deep frown. Koschei shook his head lightly, as if trying to get rid of something.

"Sorry." Koschei grunted.

Koschei groaned and opened his eyes. He didn't turn his head to look at Theta but stayed as it was, looking up at the ceiling.

"It was horrible." Koschei said hoarsely, closing his eyes and opening them with slowness.

"And?" Theta asked, gripping to his best friend's hand tighter.

Koschei didn't say anything. He turned his head finally to look at his friend and that's when Theta saw it. It was something Theta never seen before in his best friend's eyes but Theta recognised. It was madness, greed and need for power. But those things didn't last long in his friend's eyes. They just showed themselves and in a flash, disappeared, showing Theta the clear blue eyes he remembered seeing and so he saw his best friend again. Theta was confused.

Koschei glanced at Theta's hand holding his own and smiled. He looked back up at Theta's face and the smile turned into a grin.

"I'm fine, Theta." Koschei said, sounding humorous and reassuring, squeezing Theta's hand back.

"Thank Rassilon!" Theta exclaimed, getting up on the bed to hug him. "I missed you so much."

"So did I." Koschei replied, hugging back.

The healers and nurses rushed in and halted when they saw the two boys hugging each other and no other commotion. The two young Time Lords were fine so they relaxed. But they did worry since not many had tiny taps in their minds after getting out of the room with the Untempered Schism, nor did many scream 'I am the Master' while pointing at the Untempered Schism with such rage and gratification blended together at the same time. Knowing Koschei, it probably was a prank but with all due seriousness, it did look very real. Too real from being faked.

**tbc**


	2. We Run

Title: The Two Lone Ones (What Set Them Together and Apart)

Author's Penname: anonnatymous

Canon: Doctor Who

Rating: M for bully factor, near death and a bit of angst (overall M for character death)

Word Count/Chapters: (6,870/3) the end. *huff*

Pairing: none

Warnings: TEASING AND RIDICULE IN THIS CHAPTER. MIGHT BE OFFENSIVE. (I find it offensive if said to me.)

Main Characters: The Doctor (Theta), The Master (Koschei), Tarvic

Universe_Code: two_lone

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and stuff. This is for entertainment only. Yeah-ya.

Authors Note: This is sorta shorter than the first chapter but that's because this chapter and the third one were suppose to be one chapter it self; but it was too long so I split it. I decided to stop at chapter three. I can't think of anything else to write unless it extends to a slashy thing which I decide not to go through in this story. That's proably what the 'universe_code' is for, ey? Critical thinking while drunk is certainly a new experience for me. :)

* * *

Chapter Two: We Ran

Two young boys, older and taller, were standing around in the busy court yard waited for the morning class to start. One who is fair haired stood where he was next to his friend calmly, hands in his robe pockets and looking around the place. His friend on the other hand has slightly messy black hair which up until a couple of moments ago was even messier. This boy was moving around, never staying still. He is the hyperactive types and the hoping on one foot to the other shows just how much different he was to the still boy beside him.

"Let's skip class." The messy haired boy suggested.

"Again?" The other asked, slightly interested with a mischief gleam in his eyes.

The messy haired boy saw his chance again and looked at the other as if he were confused.

"What? Not bored enough yet?" the messy haired boy asked.

"Well..."

"Come on. We got Big Head first. We could just skip his class."

Breaking into a grin, it looks like the fair haired boy is much more worst than the other on the scale of hyper activeness.

"Alright." The fair haired boy said, tugging the other boy's hand. "Come on Theta."

The messy haired boy who we know as Theta grinned as well and they ran, just side by side. They went behind one of the high buildings that anyone hardly went through and they were met with a familiar entrance to a forest. Where there should be an unseeable magical barrier to restrict them from entering the forest, it was cut open which gave the boys easy access.

The fair haired boy looked behind them as he waited for Theta to go through first.

"Rat Girl isn't following." He said to Theta.

"Right. Good thing too, Koschei. Let's keep going before anyone else sees us again."

The fair haired boy which we now know is Koschei, smirked and pushed Theta forward and the two tumbled over their own feet through the forest.

The trees were narrow but the further they went the more the trees separated, giving them more leisure to spread out and feel the freedom once again. The colours the trees were are beautiful luscious green and silver. The air was more cleaner.

They continued running regardless. The adrenalin within each of them going haywire compared to what humans are capable of. They loved running. Sometimes they tested themselves on who could outrun the other.

The first who got tired was Theta. It was always Theta. Though neither of them minded who won because it was just so much fun being in each other's company; only those two and nobody else.

Theta sat down on a rock beside the river which further down, spans into a lake within the inner city. He laughed as Koschei did one of his flips and jumps, being one who was talented with manipulating the gravity at his own will; but only when he wanted to impress.

They both discovered that that skill Koschei had wouldn't ever work in tough situations, but that didn't matter. They had each other to amuse themself at.

Koschei poked Theta a couple of times and after a couple of more of that and of Theta battering the hand away did Koschei stop and plop himself beside his best friend.

" 'Got a bit boring." Koschei said, making sure Theta knew he still could have gone on and on...

"I know." Theta replied with a grin.

And all that running, they hadn't realised yet again how much time they had used up. But they didn't care. The classrooms that are stuffy and strict are boring and annoying. It's easy for anyone to throw a temper tantrum in a classroom, but rarely anyone does because... well, they'll get punished.

It didn't matter to Koschei or Theta that they didn't go to class though because they are simply brilliant. Because that they are so brilliant is the reason why they've been excluded from their peers. But they didn't care. As a matter of fact, they don't care what others think of them because they totally reject everyone else for not liking their uniqueness.

It was night at the moment. The two laid down on the flat surface, next to each other, their bodies only slightly touching each other to feel each other's presence.

This often happened and in some ways had become a tradition, a standard routine. They liked it like that. It became second nature and they never got bored of it. Never once did they argue, but they did bicker about sometimes but never argued.

They would look up at the sky, at those pretty twinkling stars of wonder and converse happily how one day they would be truly free and discover all the wonders of the other beautiful things in the universe. And it was because of their yearnings to be free and escape that set them together to pursue that dream, that desire they both longed for. And that was how they knew each other so well and how they sticked up for each other when bullies try making their lives a misery.

But not always did they like routines because speaking of bullies, there was another boy just like them; never really going by the rules, skipping classes to be free. This boy who was more into rough play then conversing, much rather do something first than sit around thinking things through is the ultimate loner. This other boy also seeks freedom from the strict rules but he had no desire to discover the rest of the universe. Theta and Koschei did not have the desire to hurt anyone so Theta and Koschei never understood the boy, never attempted to and the boy simply saw everyone as ants.

The boy in question appeared on the other side of the river. And like always for the past few weeks, jumped on the rocks that formed a path from one side to the other towards Theta and Koschie. And every time the boy tormented and teased, saying they were homosexuals, Theta would be angry and Koschei would be quiet, listening to the soothing tiny taps in his mind to keep him calm and collected.

"What are you going to do now? Hello?! I know you secret. Gays. Fairies. Come on. Deny it! Oh, you're too weak is that it? Pussies. What a bunch of pussies. "

But unlike other times, Theta gets up and storms towards the boy, and slaps him across the face.

The boy didn't seem to even mind the new attempt to shut him up. He laughed at Theta's face which was red with anger. His hands in tight balls of fists and his whole body shook.

"Shut up! It's not true! It's not true!" Theta yelled.

"So you are denying it." The boy said, like he achieved something once again.

"I'm not."

"You're too."

"Not."

"Too."

"No I'm not!!!"

"Hey Kocksucker!"

Koschie looked up then and inwardly swore. For doing just that, it seemed like he accepted that that was his name.

"So that _is_ your name. Oh Rassilon. I'm going to tell everyone at the Academy---"

"It's not like anyone's going to listen. No one would believe you anyways." Theta growled.

"Go on. Hurt me. Break me. _Kill_ me." The boy urged.

"Shut up, Tarvic!" Theta cries stepping back, scrambling back to sit next to the silent Koschei. "Just, stop it!"

Theta could not kill an ant deliberately if he tried and they all knew that.

The three of them knew what was going to happen next. It was their standard routine for those few weeks- the only part, including the taunting that both Theta and Koschei both hated and both wished never happened.

Tarvic, the third naughty boy stepped towards Theta, grabbing the boy by the roots of his hair. Theta screamed, screamed words on the lines of, 'my ears are about to burst. My heard hurts! It hurts!' But never once did Theta think to ask for Koschei's help and never once did Koschei dare to do so because that would confirm they were homosexuals; and also Koschei respected his best friend's pride.

The first time this torment began... they didn't remember the exact date, well, Tarvic remembered what date it was. But Koschei and Theta didn't but they remembered how horrible and traumatic it was. It still is now.

Tarvic pulled Theta towards the water, knowing full well Koschei wouldn't stop him. He kneeled down and made Theta do the same, forcefully kicking his feet from under him. And like always, without warning, Tarvic pushed Theta's head into the water and kept his head there.

Both Koschei and Tarvic watched Theta struggle as Theta gave up holding his breath and water began filling up through his mouth, breathing in water instead of air. Theta did not concentrate on breathing, but shaking Tarvic off of him.

Koschei put his head in his hands, hiding his eyes away from the sight of his best friend almost dying again. Neither of them could do anything about it. Tarvic is heavy, tall, older and meaner: neither of them could challenge that. Koschei couldn't take it, the taps got a bit louder but still trying to be soothing, something the matron had said was normal for some.

Koschei hoped that when Theta slapped Tarvic, it wasn't the catalyst that gave Tarvic the urge to drown Theta's head longer than usual. He peeked through his eyes, knowing what sight he would see and part of him wanted to throw up his breakfast.

Theta's mind stopped functioning as it should and his vision became blurry. His body collapsed onto the gravel beside the deep river of water and began twitching. Tarvic, very slowly lifted Theta's head back up then pushing him away from the river.

They heard Theta's head land heavily on the rough ground and Koschei looked up to see Tarvic leave the way he came.

Only when Tarvic was out of sight did Koschei rush to Theta's side to make sure his best friend was fine.

Checking for a pulse, Koschei was half relieved that it was still strong but he was growing worried when Theta didn't react like he should have.

"Come on Theta..." Koschei said softly, tiny bit of desperation.

One hit. Two hit. Either side of Theta's chest. Normal minimal Time Lord CPR.

Water spurted out of Theta's mouth and Koschei got Theta on his side, making sure Theta's lazy tongue didn't get in the way.

After a moment and he was sure the water was out, Theta pulled his friend to him and the two laid on the ground, hugging each other like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm tired, Koschei." Theta said tiredly, snuggling closer to Koschei.

Koschei stayed silent, but he held Theta to his chest tighter. The silence between the two was filled with each other's heavy breathing until, quite innocently, words which is surprisingly unlike humans if having not mentioned before... words of that kind flew out freely from Theta's mouth with no hesitation. But the words that were said were not in beautiful tones of majestic musical quality like it should always be but is as if a mockingbird's vocal cords were being ripped out from its throat while it sang a wonderful song. And this only happens when a certain topic or word was raised. And what Theta said was,

"I want to die."

This and only this was what made Koschei do the unthinkable the next time they skipped class and when Tarvic was there to torment Theta.

**tbc**


	3. Big Bad Secret

Chapter Three: Big Bad Secret

"Theta," Koschei began but stopped.

Theta turned behind him to see his friend looking a bit pale.

"What's up?" Theta said, smiling brightly.

Koschei looked away with a look that told Theta that he was a bit disturbed on what he had wanted to say.

"It's okay." Theta said softly, frowning slightly. "You can tell me when you're ready."

Theta took Koschei's hand, giving a reassuring smile.

"Okay." Koschei whispered.

Theta nodded and tugged his arm to continue walking through the forest. They didn't run this time but walked which was a difference. Theta figured if Koschei wanted to say something important, it probably was best to allow his best friend to think rather than running around and forgetting to mention the thing completely.

Koschei stopped walking making Theta to stop as well.

"Wait." Koschei said.

"What's wrong?" Theta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you... I mean," Koschei said quietly. "Did you mean what you said the other day? That you wanted to... you know..."

Theta's face fell.

"When I said I wanted to die?" Theta said.

Koschei nodded slowly. Theta sighed, looking tired despite the fact that they hadn't ran around like lunatics in the forest today like the other days they skipped class.

"I was tired of being drowned."

"Then we shouldn't go to the river anymore." Koschei said, pulling Theta away from the direction.

"He shouldn't be the reason for us to stop skipping classes to be together." Theta said, smiling a little bit. "He'll get bored one day."

Koschei looked thoughtful. They both knew who 'he' was when they said it in that manner.

"I guess he will." Koschei said in defeat.

"Good." Theta said, hugging Koschei. "I didn't know you cared that much."

Koschei didn't say anything and he hugged back, liking the feel of being protected and also comforting his best friend. They let go of each other. Theta gave a mischief grin and began running, jumping off the side of the tree and running to the place they usually ended up relaxing. Koschei grinned as well; his previous worried crowded over by the adrenalin pumping through him. He ran after Theta, knowing full well that Theta would run out of energy even quicker than usual.

Again, they sat side by side on the flat rock and lay down to see the stars twinkling once again. Theta had his arm across his chest and the other held onto Koschei's hand which both of his hands happened to be at both of his sides. Theta blinked at the stars, pretending to challenge them to a staring contest.

Koschei laughed freely, after looking at Theta for a long time before Theta even challenged the stars. Theta stared at the stars, straining his eyes to a point he had to squint for his eyes to not blink. Theta eventually blinked but pretended he didn't.

"I saw you!" Koschei exclaimed. "You blinked."

"No I did not." Theta said defensively, turning his head to look back at his best friend.

Koschei waggled his finger with his free hand.

"Yes you did. You lose." Koschei mocked playfully.

"Shut up, you." Theta said with a grin, swatting the hand that was on his own chest at Koschei's shoulder.

"Owch." Koschei said, letting go of Theta's hand to rub his own shoulder. "That actually hurt."

Theta sat up and looked proud, sticking his tongue out. Koschei chuckled.

"Hey fags."

Koschei tilled his head to look at the boy with a cold look. In his mind, tiny taps began sounding in his ears: something considered normal. Theta's face froze and he dropped his arms.

"Tarvic." Theta spat.

"Yeah, that's me. Thesia." Tarvic said, jumping from the last rock to Theta and Koschei's side of the river.

"Don't you have exams?" Koschei asked, sitting up also.

"Can't really see how that's any of your business, Kocksucker." Tarvic replied with a smirk.

Koschei gave him a blank look.

"So, what are you two up to again?" Tarvic asked, pretending to be interesting but at the same time cracked his knuckles.

"I don't see how that's got anything to do with you." Theta answered, glaring.

Tarvic rushed at Theta with his super speed and grabbed his neck chocking him. He pulled Theta like that to the river and threw his head into the water. Koschei watched in shock, eye wide and scared. Theta's head boobed up and he groaned. He was about to get up but Tarvic was there to push Theta's head into the water, keeping it there even longer than should be.

Theta fought against the pressure but it was so futile. Theta began turning blue.

Koschei got angry, hating Tarvic for hurting Theta like that. If it weren't for Koschei, Theta would be depressed and ended his own life ages ago. Koschei didn't want Theta, his best friend and the only one who understood him to die. Not when they were so close to being free from Gallifrey. Not now. No one but Koschei can hurt Theta like that. No one but Koschei should treat Theta that way. Because only Koschei would be there to save his best friend.

Inside of him, Koschei's hearts twisted and beated faster, the tiny taps in his mind grew louder than usual into drums. This feeling was strange, the sound so foreign. They were merely taps after he had looked into the ..... and the matron had said it was normal for some to hear the small taps but never mentioned drumming. Never once did they mention drums. He is now also confused.

Immediately, Koschei ran at Travic with blind fury. He only stopped slightly to summon a rock that was as big as Tarvic's fat head using Gravity Manipulation.

Tarvic hadn't yet realised Koschei summoned a rock or that Koschei had the urge the kill him until he heard the gravel move from someone else's feet closer to them.

Tarvic turned and saw Koschei with a rock but he couldn't do anything more than stare when the rock smashed into Tarvic's skull. The boy fell to the side, one side of his skull was fractured severely and bleed plenty. This sight shocked Koschei who was on his knees, the bloody rock still in hand.

He immediately dropped the rock, pulled Theta out of the water quickly and crawled away from the limp body. He held Theta tight against his chest who was still coughing from the water that he had swallowed and breathed in.

The drums were gone, leaving the tiny taps that calmed him down. But he wasn't calm. He is frightened and very shocked. He couldn't believe what he had done. He didn't know what to do. He just wanted Tarvic to stop hurting Theta. Wanted him to leave them alone to have their peace. Travic didn't which caused Koschei to do what he did. He just wanted him to stop.

Koschei rocked back and forth with Theta in his arms. Theta is okay and Koschei placed a kiss on top of his forehead. The two boys watched the blood flowing out of the third and very dead boy's skull, flowing over the gravel and blending with the ripples of the water. Never before had the boys' encountered death. Close to death, yes. But death, death? Never. That is until now. They didn't want to believe it but it happened.

"Koschei." Theta said, voice frail and quivering.

Koschei didn't look at his friend who was looking up at Koschei from his lap. He didn't seem to be listening. He was deep in thought. Thinking hard. If anybody knew what they had done, they wouldn't be able to discover the universe. They would be stuck at Gallifrey forever, watched over, monitored, trapped. They would be punished harshly.

Koschei shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want to go to prison. He didn't want to be physically and mentally punished. He wanted to see the universe. He wanted to be free. With Theta.

"Koschei?" Theta called again, reaching out a hand to touch his best friend's cold face. "Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking."

Koschei opened his eyes and looked down at Theta whose eyes were wide, concerned and uncertain.

"We can't be caught. We have to dispose the body." Koschei said.

"How?"

"We burn him."

"Wouldn't someone suspect his disappearance?"

"Damn it Theta." Koschei growled.

Theta winced, having not heard that tone from Koschei for a while. Koschei was immediately sorry and slowly he cupped Theta's face in his hands and looked him eye to eye.

"If anyone finds out that it was us, we'll never get our chance of freedom. I'm not going to say anything. I swear."

"But---"

"Theta, don't tell anyone. For your sake as well as my own." Koschei said, his eyes burning in intensity. "Please."

Theta was quiet, his eyes searching for Koschei's, making sure that this still was his best friend, that they'll stay together no matter what. Theta cast a nervous glance at the boy who was called Tarvic, the boy who made his life hell the most. Koschei went to hold onto Theta's shoulders.

"Please Theta." Koschei said, shaking Theta slightly. "Promise me you won't tell."

Theta's eyes went back to his friend's and silence passed between them before he gave a nod. He trusts his best friend and would do anything to make sure they'll make it out of Gallifrey without suspicion.

"I promise." Theta replied.

Koschei hugged Theta again and Theta returned it. Both boys' shaking, Theta from the cold and Koschei from being frightened out of his wits.

"I've got my fire glass with me." Theta whispered.

They pulled away a bit and Koschei looked at Theta strangely before his facial features relaxed.

"Really?" Koschei said.

"Yeah." Theta replied simply.

Theta stood up and fixed his half damp and half dry clothing. Theta held out a hand to Koschei who took it and Theta helped him up on his feet. While Koschei fixed his own robes, Theta went into a deep pocket of his in his own and produced a water proof, unbreakable-when-accidently-dropped glass with a small fire inside it. Koschei looked up and a smile spread his features. Theta smiled back, but he looked a bit tired.

"Let's pull him away from the water." Koschei suggested, nodding towards the body.

And so the two pulled the limp body, which by the way acted like dead weight now and much more heavier, away from the water and to flat ground. They gathered sticks, twigs, silver grass, green wood rocks from around them and piled them over the body. The two boys walked away from the body with sticks piled up, a safe distance. And when they were at a safe distance, Theta took a deep breath before smashing the glass open, its shards flying all over the place causing some cuts on Theta's arms and face.

Theta then turned around, picked up a plank of wood and got some fire from the broken glass. Koschei did the same, following Theta's lead since Theta studied rituals closer than Koschei had- which Koschei thought probably was the reason why Theta had the fire glass in his pocket.

They lit up the pile of wood and threw the planks on top of the fire. They quickly ran away as the pile made a big 'whoosh' and the whole thing caught on fire. The two boys watched the fire and stood side by side. Just watching, breathing, thinking, blinking. Until the cold tremors running through both of the boys' bodies registered in their minds and they, very slowly, held each other's hand- a tight bond and a silent final agreement on never revealing what happened to the boy called Tarvic for a very long time... a man who they later would call Victor Ficklehorn.

They went back to their separate homes, both which had parents and both which didn't care about their only child. They kept quiet. Nobody asked questions. They went to class, never skipping them anymore, not thinking of going back to that not so special place they use to like going to. The two boys grew up and apart. They both joined and helped form a group with other out casters and rule breakers (one of them happened to be Ushas) but they had never intended to end up being in the same gang. They wouldn't look at each other like they use to. They never spoke to each other with the kindness their childhood days would remind them of. Their former friendship seemed to have died.

Then the older they grew, the further they shifted apart and the weaker the relationship between them got.

Theta became the Doctor, his parents rejecting their son for his reckless and arrogant ways and not doing as well as they thought he would do at the Academy. Other events respired and those events... he left and travelled the world, always with companions and doing good where ever he went.

Koschei on the other hand became the Master. His parents had died half way through his Academy years, replaced with an aunt who was very strict and an uncle who was very abusive. He too left and travelled the world... but the difference was he seldom travelled with companions. He always travelled by himself- alone, isolated, cold and dark which lead his state of mind drastically more sinister, twisted and dark compared to the Doctor's because of what had happened that day, because of what he did specifically.

Both of the boys who now became men were affected and even though they said they'll forget, that day, the weight, the regret and grief lived with them throughout their lives.

_"I'm begging you! Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left!"_

Nothing left but the two of them. Nothing has changed. Nothing at all.

_"Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think!"_

Never back to their dark past. Never escaping. Never free.

_"Master. I'm sorry."_

But they were right about being together even if it didn't mean standing side by side again.

**FIN.**


End file.
